The Auditor
The Auditor is one of the true and main antagonists in the God of Wars series. He is shown to be a very powerful entity of dark and demonic energy which composes his body, making him immune to almost any physical attack that targets him. The Auditor was born from a mortal human named Otto who subsequently gave his life to dark spirits and demons and later fused to create what he is now. Burning with intense desire to rule the universe, The Auditor set out to kill anyone who dared stood in his way on his path of deception. It is likely that The Auditor formed NEXUS and used it to battle against his enemies and help obtain the Destiny Orb, which was rumoured to grant the user immortality, agelessness, and powers beyond their wildest dreams. Hank, a former soldier and experiment pet, was one such threat who also desired the orb and to destroy The Auditor, therefore having the two have continuously on and off battled throughout the series. It is later revealed in the series that The Auditor was under the command of Yubel, a demon more powerful then any other character known in the series. History Over fifty years ago, there was once a man named Otto, a human criminal who was full of deceit and hatred for others. He and his small band of bandits have planned to steal the Destiny Orb, an orb known to grant immense power to the user. They then planned a heist to attack a small village to lure the priestess, Elizabeth, the protector of the sacred orb who carries it around her neck. The mission ultimately ended in failure when Otto's second in command, Buck, betrayed him along with severely injuring and paralyzing him while his comrades struck a diversion to the priestess, which she fled off afterward leaving the orb with Buck. Buck then carried the severely injured Otto and dumped his body down a cliff. It was assumed that Otto was presumed dead but was seen to somehow have survived the drop and was later found by Elizabeth. He was then nursed by Elizabeth up to the point where he was able to speak. Otto later developed feelings for Elizabeth, but knowing that he could not move for the rest of his life, he summoned countless demons while chanting a spell to exchange his life for a new body to obtain Elizabeth, while the demons desired the orb. This attempt resulted in Otto being reborn as a half demon known as The Auditor. Physical Description Unlike the human, Otto, who much resembles a regular grunt, the Auditor`s appearance is far more darker and demonic. His body is entirely composed of dark energy and demonic souls fused together into one supernatural body. This power in turn makes the Auditor immune to almost any physical attack. However, not until when Hank was resurrected into a Mag body and attained the power of the Halo of Jesus, Hank was able to use it`s powerful energy to harm the Auditor, which he possesses a similar type of energy that flows through him. In his first appearance, the Auditor is shown to be a regular grunt but shaded in a complete dark shadow with glowing red eyes. During his battle with Jesus, the Auditor becomes more powerful from the energy he has stolen from the orb which summoned dark flames surrounding his body. In his last ditch attempt to kill Hank and the others, the Auditor gains the ability to absorb the corpses of his slaughtered soldiers and agents into himself, causing him to enlarge and grow up to at least 3 times his normal size. Powers and Abilities * Master Manipulator The Auditor has shown to master the ability to manipulate humans, demons, and other lifeforms alike. Throughout the series he manipulates many people to get what he wants without getting his own hands dirty from his own dirty work. He even managed to manipulate Hank himself to complete certain objectives for him and has even had his companions, Sanford and Deimos, combat against each other, up to the Auditor`s plan. * Possession One of the Auditor`s most well known and notable powers is his ability to possess anyone he pleases, although this often requires a great deal of energy to do so just like with any other demon. Many well known scenes have been observed in the series of his possessing moves, such as possessing the minds of two of his A.T.P. engineers to create enhanced A.T.P. engineers to hunt down Sanford and Deimos while saving Hank, who`s skills in firearms and weapons increase significantly due to the Auditor`s power rushing inside them. When the Auditor himself attempts to possess another being, the victim obtains a more dark and gloomy appearance with dark flames, similar to the Auditor`s, flaming on it`s head with red demonic eyes. * Master Summoner The Auditor is also well known to practically summon any weapon at will when confronted into battle. Many of these weapons have been seen throughout the series and is also a well known trick performed by the Auditor himself. One of his signature weapons, the Nakusaiga, a large and powerful katana of dark power is the Auditor`s most used weapon in the series. * Superhuman Strength and Speed Like Jesus and Tricky, the Auditor is found to be far more stronger than a normal demon and can move faster than the eye can see, both in the air and on the ground. * Shape-shifting With no ordinary human body, the Auditor is able to take the shape and form of anyone he chooses. He is able to shape shift into one of his own soldiers or even Hank or his companions. The Auditor also uses this ability when he becomes a target from gunfire, allowing him to dodge any bullet by letting it pass through him through a hole on his body. * Absorption/Regeneration Much later in the series, the Auditor is seen to have absorbed countless bodies of humans and demons alike while gaining their powers in return. Mainly though, the Auditor will use this ability to heal his wounds and increase in size. When severely damaged, the Auditor will absorb dead corpses to regenerate himself up further strengthen himself back to his normal state. * Psionics The Auditor has shown a great capability in various physhic powers and psionics use such as levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. * Flight As the series progresses further, the Auditor soon develops the ability to float in mid-air and to travel vast distances while in flight. He later learns the skillful technique to generate an impenetrable barrier around him while in mid-air due to his possession of the Halo. * Regeneration Like Hank, Jesus, and Tricky, the Auditor has a quick recovery speed when taken heavy damage or recoil from one of his attacks. Even if the Auditor is blown to pieces, this does not prove that he is killed, but still maintains 100% full control over his body parts and can reconnect himself into his original humanoid form. However, after he removed his core, Otto`s human heart, which comes out as the Infant, he was able to regenerate no matter how much damage his demonic body took since his life force wasn`t found within his own corpse. * Incarnations Throughout the series, the Auditor has dispatched unwanted parts of himself as his incarnations, special types of demonic humans who are created by the Auditor to serve and protect him and doing his dirty work. These incarnations were used to keep a better eye on the Auditor`s surroundings as well as to keep an eye on his most formidable enemies while carrying out his bidding. Only few of the detachments truly lived up to their purposes even if they knew they were being used as tools for the Auditor as most betrayed him or were disposed of from the people going after him.